Forever Yours
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Lady didn't believe in premonitions. Yet here she stood in front of this abandoned looking building. "This is crazy. What do you hope to find here?" ...y'all know I hate summaries.. kinda AU.. please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Lady didn't believe in premonitions. Yet here she stood in front of this abandoned looking building. "This is crazy. What do you hope to find here?" She chastised herself.

This damn building had plagued her dreams for weeks now. So had he. It was really starting to piss her off. Her dreams were so vivid, so life like. She felt like she could reach out and touch him. When she woke, hot tears would stream down her cheeks out of sheer frustration from wanting to hold him. Or strangle him for leaving her in the first place.

Looking around Lady pushed the rusty door open. Vacant, just like in her dreams. She kept to the edges of the structure. Searching it over she let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, think. What are you missing." She closed her eyes to envision her dream. _The office in the back. There was a wall where a door should be. _

Lady made her way to the decrepit office. Looking at it closely she could tell that there was drywall that had been hastily erected. Busting apart a wooden chair, she grabbed one of the legs and began beating it against the wall. Slowly but surely she had torn enough of it away to reveal the hidden door. _Ahh, the glitch in the matrix._

She cautiously opened the door. It was evident that no one had used this entrance in a long while, judging by the cobwebs. The corridor was long and dark; she pulled out a small flashlight. At the end of the hall was a set of steep stairs. She could see a faint glowing at the bottom. _Oh Lady, what are you doing? This is a bad idea. This is right out of a bad sci-fi movie._ Cursing her curiosity for getting the better of her, she couldn't turn back now even if she wanted too.

Arriving at the bottom of the steps, Lady quickly scanned the room. She couldn't see around the corner, but from what she could tell, it looked like a small science lab. A rather new one at that. Slowly stepping around the corner she noticed a long elegant sword in a thin tube, hovering over a platform. _It couldn't be._ She reached out to touch the cylinder. She could feel the raw power radiating from the sword.

"Yamato." Lady whispered. The last time she had seen it, it was attached to its owner's hip. The katana hummed in recognition. Lady had held Yamato many times, mostly just to clean it. He had tried to show her how to use the sword, but she preferred to stick with her guns. Looking at the panel under the majestic weapon, she tried to find the button that would release it. Then something else caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Lady slowly walked over to a much larger stasis tube. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. She covered her mouth with her hand as she came to stand in front of it. "Oh my God." He wore the same battle dress clothing he always wore, minus the gloves and the jacket. Dark purple veins streaked across his gray skin. "What happened to you?" his eyes were closed and his head was slightly bowed. He was alive according to the monitors, although he was the color of death. She touched the case that held him. "Vergil."

The dark slayers heart rate began to increase slightly. Lady looked at the monitor then back up at him. "Vergil, can you hear me?" His fingers twitched. "How do I get you out of here?"

"…Lady." She looked up at the sound of his voice. It was harsh and metallic. His eyes moved rapidly under closed lids. Suddenly, they flew open and glowed a bright red. He stared straight ahead, slowly shifting his gaze down to her.

_Red. They're not supposed to be red. _She looked on with concern. Vergil focused on her and spoke her name again. His eyes began to change back to their icy blue until there was only a hint of red around the pupils.

Lady frantically started looking for the lever, knob, button, whatever, that would release him. She found the one that freed the sword. She ran over and grabbed it off the platform.

"Impressive." Lady whipped around.

"Who's there?" her grip tightened around Yamato.

"In all the time he's been here, I have never gotten a reaction out of him. And you managed to do it in a matter of minutes." A black figure hissed from the shadows. It loomed a good seven feet tall. Its yellow eyes blinked sideways at her. The sound from the monitor behind her increased rapidly.

"Perhaps I should keep you here as well." The demon lunged at her. Lady backed into the console and scrambled to the side. This creature was fast; she couldn't even get to her gun. She swiped at the beast with the sword in her hand continuing to dodge its attempts to capture her. She backed peddled into something solid. The creature let out a loud hiss. Before she knew what had happened, an X appeared on the demon and she was sliding the sword back into its sheath. No, not her. Him. The resounding 'click' of the sword sliding home sent the beast to its end.

They stood in their embrace for what seemed like forever before Vergil let go of her hands. Lady turned in his arms. She looked in his eyes, which had turned red again. He held no expression on his cold face. Bringing her hand to his face she hesitated before touching him. She ran her fingers over the dark lines that marred his once alabaster skin. "Do they hurt?"

"I feel nothing." He replied, voice still harsh and metallic. Blinking a couple of times, his eyes returned to normal. "You have grown." Vergil stated as he looked her over. He faltered as he stepped back.

"Hey." She grabbed his arm. "I've got you. Lets get out of here." Lady put one arm around his waist and his over her shoulder. "Oh, here." She handed over Yamato. He held on to his trusted companion tightly. Hours later they made their way to a hotel where they would rest for the night. Lady insisted that Vergil shower, while she ordered them something to eat.

The dark slayer started the shower and undressed. He caught his reflection in the mirror on the back of the door and it started him. He hadn't seen his own image in many years. _No wonder she asked if they hurt. _He touched the lines on his face. _I was so incredibly foolish._ He ran his hands down his torso, over the numerous scars. Leaning in a little closer to examine his eyes, he saw his pupils were rimmed with red. Sighing, he stepped in the shower.

After he was done, he donned the white robe Lady had set on the sink and stepped back into the main room. She was setting food on the little table in the room. Looking up she said, "How do you feel?"

His brows came together. He should feel something. Gratitude for her coming to his aid, relieve that he was no longer trapped in hell, joy at a second chance at life. Yet he felt nothing. Vergil sighed heavily, "I..I feel nothing." It perplexed him.

Lady gestured at the chair. "It's ok. It will probably take some time. I ordered you some Chinese. I remembered you use to like it."

They ate in silence. When they were finished, Vergil asked her how long he had been away. _Eight years. I have missed so much. _Lady proceeded to touch on what he had missed.

"Come on, we can play catch up over the next few days. You need some rest." Lady told him when he stared at her with his head in his hand, looking more confused than she had ever seen him. She set a bag of clothes on the dresser. "I took the liberty of picking you up a few things. Sorry, I had to burn your clothes."

Vergil gave her a small lopsided grin. "You did not have to do that."

"Yes I did. They stank. I put them on Dante's card anyway."

_Dante._ Vergil's small smile disappeared. "How is Dante?"

She shrugged. "Dante is Dante. He's still annoying, still lazy, still only eats pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He looked at her imploringly. Lady sighed. "If you were asking if he is alright emotionally, it depends. He mourned your death, we both did. It took him years to get over it. He blames himself for not being able to save you."

"You cannot save someone who does not want to be saved." He said softly.

Lady crouched down in front of him and put her hands on his knees. "Look, Dante's come to grip with the past. He's in a much better place than he use to be."

"And you?" He searched her eyes.

Lady stoop and began to unload another bag. "I'm ok. You know, it took a long time for me to realize that my love for you would never have been enough to keep you from following through with your inane plan. I use to think maybe if I loved you harder that you would have stayed. It hurt, but I'm ok now." She shot him a sincere smile.

"Now tell me how you really feel." Vergil said dryly.

Lady set the bag down and turned to look at him. He always knew when she was hiding her feelings from him. He ought to, he was the master at it. "You are the most self-centered, arrogant, pig-headed, narrow-minded, selfish, bastard I have ever met. I cried for you until I couldn't cry anymore. You made me doubt my self-worth when you left me for your father's power. Do you know how that made me feel? That I wasn't good enough to keep you here. That I wasn't enough to make you happy. We had a good thing Vergil and you just threw it away. And for what? So you can become a stronger man? Well how did that work out for you?" She slapped her hand to her mouth in shock at the last statement.

They stared silently at each other.

"It didn't." He bowed his head. "Lady, I have made many grievous mistakes in my past. I have paid dearly for them, and deserved most if not all that was dealt me. I cannot nor will I ask for your forgiveness. I have not earned that right. I have wronged you and my brother in more ways than one and for that I am sorry." Vergil took a deep breath. "I am not the same person I was before. If anything, my appearance gives that away. I have been conditioned to feel and give nothing except for pain. I would like to try to be a better person, but with all that I have experienced and the way that I am now, I just don't know if that is possible."

Lady sat in the chair across from him. "Baby steps Vergil. The fact that you've admitted to being an ass and that you want to change is a good start. You've only been conscious in the human world for about nine hours. Why don't you get some rest."

He looked at the bed with apprehension. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know there is only one bed. We've slept in the same bed before. Just stay on your side."

They crawled in the king size bed. Vergil stayed as far away from Lady as possible. Lady shook her head and turned out the light. Vergil sighed deeply. "The irony is not lost on me. I tried so hard to mask my emotions from everyone. And now, I would give anything to feel something."

"Baby steps Vergil, baby steps."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady awoke to the sound of Vergil's screams. She shook him a couple of times before calling his name. "Vergil, its ok. Wake up! Vergil!" His eyes popped open and he gasped for air. Sitting up quickly, he scurried up towards the top of the bed away from Lady. "Vergil, its me, Lady. I'm not going to hurt you."

It took some time for Vergil to calm down from his terror. He swiped a hand over his face and excepted the glass of water Lady brought him. Once he had settled, he looked at Lady's concerned face. "Many times my memories were used against me. The people in them would sometimes cause me great harm. Other times the roles were reversed. Though you personally have not hurt me, the demons that took your persona did. Please forgive me, it will take some time to get over that."

Lady pulled him into a tight hug "Why are you apologizing? I cant imagine what you've been through." She stroked his hair gently and he started to relax into her arms. He even went so far as to hug her back.

"Do not pity me Lady. I have brought this upon on myself." He said quietly.

"Nobody deserves to be tortured Vergil." She whispered back. "What did they do to you?" She wanted to understand so she could better help him, even after all he had put her though.

Vergil would not speak to her about the pain that had been inflicted upon him. He would not put those images in her head. "Enough to eventually break me."

Lady decided that maybe she didn't want to know after all. She convinced him to lay back down and held him close to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She looked down at the top of his head.

He gestured to their position. "This."

She shrugged. "I thought maybe you needed some one to show you a little kindness since it seems like its been a long while since someone has."

"Oh." The sound of her heart beating had a calming effect on him. "Thank you."

Lady was usually a sound sleeper but that night she would barely sleep a wink. Vergil would either whimper, scream or cry. Most times he wouldn't wake up. To be honest, it scared her. Especially some of the things he would scream out. She discovered stroking his hair calmed him. _Funny, he never liked it being touched before._

Vergil woke around four in the morning unwilling to close his eyes again. Lady had her hand tangled in his hair. He carefully removed her hand and made his way from the bed. He peeked out of the window. It was a clear night. Gazing up at the stars, he sighed. Vergil never thought he'd see them again. Closing the curtains he turned to Lady. Her tousled hair was everywhere. She breathed deeply, sprawled out in the middle of the bed. He remembered what a bed hog she was. _And I was suppose to stay on my side. _He sighed again and fell into deep contemplation about his future. _I have a future now. _He snorted quietly._ What the hell am I suppose to do now? I cannot leach off of Lady forever. I cannot work with Dante…Dante. _Eventually he would have to see him. This gave the dark slayer much anxiety. _How am I going to face him? Will he even want to see me?_

He had been so lost in thought he didn't hear Lady approach him. She touched his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist almost snapping it. Lady screamed and he released her quickly. "Lady, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

She cradled her wrist. "No its ok, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I should have know better." Vergil got some ice and a wash cloth, wrapping them around her wrist, he went to stand by the window again. Keeping a safe distance between him and Lady.

"When do you want to go see Dante?" She said quietly from across the room. He said nothing for a long time.

"I don't think it would be wise to see him right now." He said his back turned to her. Truth was he was terrified to see is twin. Being that he was mentally unprepared for it. His stability was still in question. What if he snapped and tried to kill him again?

"I cant keep you a secret forever Vergil. I work with him. He's going to find out sooner or later." She said as she came to stand by him. Her eyes searched his face for anything. As always, he wore that impenetrable mask. That is until he looked down at her. His eyes bore such pain and sadness. She hated it. It reminded her of what she use to see in Dante's eyes.

"I know. I just need a little time."

"Just don't wait too long." She turned and started packing as best she could with one bruised wrist.

"Where are you going?" The thought of her leaving him behind was actually worrisome.

"_We_ are going to my place. I'm not staying in this dump forever. A little help here."

They rode for hours and would be home in a couple more if they kept this speed. Vergil had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She wasn't surprise . He had a rough night and the sound of the motorcycle's repetitive hum was soothing. He had tightened his grip around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder. She knew he hated riding bitch. He preferred to drive but never denied her when she wanted to ride. Lady would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. But she couldn't think about that now. She kept wondering how she was going to hide him from Dante and for how long. He would be really pissed if he found out.

"Lady." The sound of Vergil's voice in her ear brought her out of her reverie. She turned her head slightly. His lips brushed against her ear, sending chills down her spine. "We either have to move faster or pull over. There are five large demons closing in on us very fast."

Lady turned her head and could just make out their shapes in the distance. "Are they after you?"

"More than likely." She hit the throttle and began picking up speed. They were still closing in.

"Shit." Lady pointed to Kalina Ann strapped to the side of her bike. "Hand me that." She leaned one way to compensate for him leaning down to unhook the rocket launcher. He pulled it up and strapped the weapon around his shoulder. She took his hand and put it on the handlebar. They had always worked well together in the past and he knew what she was getting ready to do. Vergil grabbed the other side of the handlebar as Lady quickly turned around. Using his thighs to balance her knees, she too up Kalina Ann from around his shoulder. When they were within firing range, she unloaded multiple rounds taking out two of them. The remaining three were too close for the weapon to have any effect.

"Hold on!" Vergil yelled. Lady grabbed his shoulders and hunched down. Vergil slammed on the brakes and flipped the bike around. The demons whizzed by them, Lady got up and took her shot as they burned rubber in the opposite direction. They remaining two followed suit.

"Dammit!" There was no way they were going to out run them. Lady tossed Kalina Ann in a ditch, hoping they'd be back to get it. She grabbed her guns and went off. One of the demons got to close for comfort and swiped at Lady causing her to lose her balance. Vergil grabbed her around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She caught a glimpse of his eyes which were still concentrating on the road. They suddenly went red and there was a flash of light. Lady felt him grip her protectively before they laid the bike down. She could hear the scrapping of metal on asphalt and the screeching of demons as they closed in. There was a loud growl and then nothing.

Lady opened her eyes at the sound of fabric flapping in the wind. There was a larger figure with heavy armor standing several feet away from her, with its back to her. A long cape shielded most of him. She saw Yamato in his right hand. Lady blinked a couple of times. She could see the markings on the side of his face had darkened. "Vergil?" She tried to sit up. He suddenly appeared in front of her, scanning her for injuries with his glowing red eyes. She noticed his armor pulsed slightly.

He was down right frightening to look at. "Is this your new devil form?" He didn't speak. She reached up and touched his face. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." His voice was the gravely metallic sound again. He stood and walked away. Returning moments later with her weapons. He set them down gently next to her, turning to leave her again. He retrieved her bike. It had a little road rash but still looked rideable.

He knelt down in front of her again. He watched her expectantly, scanning the horizon ever so often. Lady touched his face again. "Vergil, I don't like you in this form. Could you change back." She touched his slicked back hair. "Please."

Vergil scanned his surroundings once more, deeming it safe he reverted back to his human form. Closing his eyes of a minute, he opened them to reveal that they slowly faded back to blue.

"Are you ok?" He said softly. She nodded and he helped her up. "We should probably get going."

****FFFFF****

They arrived at Lady's apartment well after midnight. She showed him where everything was and went to shower. Vergil walked around the living room stopping at the photos she had on a shelf. There was one of her and Dante. It looked like they were at a bar laughing and having a good time. The second was of him and Dante. He didn't remember this photo. It looked like they were in deep conversation. He had his hands in his pockets looking towards his twin, while Dante was talking animatedly with his hands. He leaned his head to the side trying to remember. Maybe he could ask him about it at a later time. His eyes rested on the last picture. Picking it up, he ran his fingers over the glass. It was one of him and Lady. They were on a boat, standing at the railing holding each other. He was looking down at her smiling . She rested her head on his chest.

"Do you remember that trip?" Lady said coming up behind him. Vergil turned towards her then back to the picture. "I do, you were sea sick the entire time. They only time you smiled was when the ship docked." He smiled slightly and placed the frame back on the shelf. "Why did you keep it? You were so miserable on that trip."

Lady shrugged. "I liked the expression on your face. We had good times together and even the bad ones were good, I guess." She smiled still looking at the picture.

He looked at her with regret. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you act like I hold some positive favor in your eye. I abandoned you. Abandoned us, yet you act as if I've done nothing wrong. You must hate me."

"Oh I was mad at you and I hated what you had done, but I could never hate you Vergil. You were a major part of my life and I loved you," She patted his cheek. "I guess to some extent I still do." She walked into the kitchen and he followed.

"But I don't understand how, after all that I've put you through." He was so confused.

Lady put down the sandwich she had made. "Look, no amount of me hating you is going to change what happened. You made your choices and now you have to live with them. And lets face it, you made some pretty bad ones. But I think that you have suffered far more than I have because of them. Now, are we done, cause I'm really hungry. And you need a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil had been at Lady's place for two weeks. In that time he had gotten stronger and healthier. The horrible dark likes that marred his skin had disappeared. Though he appearance was normal, he was still having a hard time dealing with his emotions. They slowly started surfacing the more time he spent with Lady. Trying to get a grip on them was mentally grueling, especially after having one of his nightmares. He dreaded sleep. Though he knew it was a necessity, he would stay awake until exhaustion claimed him. And his nightmares would begin.

He told Lady it would be safer for her if he slept on the couch. She agreed after waking up to him choking her, still caught in one of his terrors. He was so completely mortified by his action, he ran out of her apartment. She had to chase after him and convince him to come back with her.

His nightmares were hard on her too. The lack of sleep was one thing, but his torturous screams were another. She discovered that she had to wake him carefully and that some dreams just had to play themselves out. The one about Dante was the worst. She sat in her chair across from the couch, knees pulled up to her chin and cried. Vergil would repeatedly apologize to his twin, for what, she didn't know. Then he would beg his brother not to leave him, he would eventually cry himself into a deeper seep. She thought these particular hallucinations would never end until he was reunited with his twin. Sometimes Vergil would wake in the morning to find Lady curled up asleep in the chair. He would carry her back to her bed. The last time she sleepily asked him if he would be alright. He responded by saying, someday. They both hoped it would be sooner than later.

Vergil made a deal with Lady as payment for letting him stay with her while he recuperated he would cook and clean for her. She told him that it wasn't necessary but he insisted. She mentioned to him that she would be home early that night. He would have dinner ready when she walked in.

Lady stumbled into the apartment and slammed the door. Vergil poked his head out of the kitchen door to see Lady hobbling on one leg, blood gushing from the other. He rushed out to help her before she fell over. "Hi honey, I'm home." She gritted out.

"What happened?" He said as he picked her up.

"Put me down, I can walk." She batted at him half heartedly.

He ignored her and set her on the kitchen counter. Luckily it had just been cleaned. "Don't move." He scolded as she tried to jump down. Vergil retrieved the first aid kit and some towels from her bathroom.

"Dinner smells lovely." She winced as he examined her wound.

"It can wait. These are going to have to come off." He said pointing at her shorts.

"I'm not putting my bare ass on my kitchen counter." She said indignantly.

He lifted her up and slid a towel under her. "There. Remove them, or I'll remove them for you."

"Fine." she mumbled and carefully took them off. Under other circumstances that would have been appealing. Vergil brought her an over sized shirt to change into.

He gingerly tended to the nine inch gash across her upper thigh. He had given her a bottle of whiskey since she didn't have any pain killers. Vergil stitched the wound meticulously so it would not leave a large scar.

"You didn't use to mind having your bare ass on the counter." he said lowly. Of course he waited until she had a mouth full of alcohol to make that comment, causing her to almost spit it all over him. He smirked a little to himself.

"Oh, now you got jokes, huh?" Lady blushed furiously. She remembered those times in his kitchen, on the bathroom counter, on the balcony. She was a little tipsy from the alcohol and blood loss. "I use to not mind you between my legs either, but the thought of bleeding out is looking pretty good right now." Vergil looked up at her still smirking. She pouted her lips out. "I'm glad you've found your sense of humor." He took the bottle from her hand. "Hey, I wasn't done with that."

"Yes, you are." He took a swallow and grimaced, setting it out of her reach. He finished cleaning her up and wrapped her leg. "I think I am ready to see Dante." He said trying to change the subject.

Lady raised her eyebrows "Yeah?"

"Yes." He helped her over to the dining room table and brought her dinner over.

"When do you want to see him?" She said as she hungrily dove into her food. _Mental note Lady, don't drink on an empty stomach._

"Whenever you can arrange it." He said sitting down next to her.

"Alright, give me a couple of days." She studied him, "You're not going to eat?"

Vergil reached over and wiped away some sauce at the corner of her mouth. Licking the offending sauce off of his thumb, he gazed at her. "There. Now I have eaten." Lady just stared at him as he got up and went to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" He called.

"Please." She squeaked.

He came back and set a glass of sweet peach tea down in front of her. "Would you like more?"

_God yes. _Why did he have to plant that seed in her head? _Better play it safe and not speak. _She shook her head.

"Dessert then?" He watched her intently as she sipped from the glass.

"You have dessert?" He nodded slowly, eyes locked on her full lips. _Get it under control. _Oh he recognized this feeling. It had been trying to rear its ugly head for days now. Being this close to her had stirred up old feelings again. But he simply couldn't ask her to go down that road again. Not after what he put her through before.

He got up and started for the kitchen. "Vergil." He looked at her over his shoulder. "What's for dessert?" He smiled and walked into the other room.

When he returned, she was beaming. He set down a large bowl of hot fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream and roasted cocoanut sprinkled on top. Her absolute favorite. Vergil handed her a spoon. "Enjoy."

She took a bite and closed her eyes. "Mmmmmm." She slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth. He watched her consume the treat with vigor.

"I cant believe you remembered."

Vergil gave a small smiled. "I never forgot."

"Do you want a bite?" She held the spoon out to him.

Vergil wanted a bite of something else, but this would have to do. He put his raging hormones in check. "You're sharing?"

"It's a one time offer, smart ass." He leaned in and let her feed him.

"That is quite good."

"Get your own." She glared. He chuckled lightly.

After she was done he moved her to the couch where she could watch some TV. "I can walk, you know."

"No, you can't. Let your wound heal a bit before you try it."

Lady stuck her tongue out at him and he threw a blanket at her face. "Jerk." She got comfortable and laid out on the couch. Vergil handed her the remote and lifted her feet so he could sit down. Not one for TV, he engrossed himself in the book he was reading. He absentmindedly rubbed her leg while he read. Lady watched him for a few minutes. This scene brought back so many memories. They would spend many nights like this just relaxing on the couch. Sometimes she would ask him to read to her just so she could fall asleep to the sound of his voice. Maybe she should have actually listened to what he was reading, maybe she would have been able to stop him. _Don't go there Lady. The past is the past. _She sighed. _Why doesn't it feel like the last eight years never happened?_

"Vergil. Take me to bed."

He damn near gave himself whiplash he turned his head so fast. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm tired. Would you please take me to bed." She asked sheepishly.

"Oh, yes." Vergil moved quickly from his seat and prepared her bed for her. He came back around the couch. "Are you ready?" Lady nodded. Gently he picked her up and carried her into her room. She laid her head on his shoulder and he paused. Breathing him in, she could hear his heat start to beat faster. Lady didn't dare look up at him, she could feel Vergil's cerulean blue eyes on her. Laying her down, he propped her leg up with a pillow and pulled the covers over her. "Good night." He spoke softly.

Lady grabbed at his shirt as he turned to walk away. "Vergil, why wont you look at me?" He turned back around, still refusing to meet her gaze. She pulled down on his shirt, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

He sighed. "Because I have been having inappropriate thoughts about you and if I look at you, I may not be able to stop myself from acting on them. Now is not-"

Lady silenced him, bringing their lips together. He threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. Tasting everything that Lady was again after so many years, caused a flood of memories to well up inside of him. She gripped his collar with one hand and his shoulder with the other. A single tear left her eye, rolling slowly down her cheek until it found his. He broke the kiss and cradled her face in his hands. Vergil wiped the tear from her face. "And this is the other reason. I don't want to hurt you. Again. You mean to much to me to do that to you twice." He watched the little bit of hope vanish from her eyes. "And I've already done it, haven't I?" Sadness over came him.

Lady wiped away her tears quickly. "No, no you didn't do this. This was my fault. I acted impulsively. I know we cant be what we use to be. We've both changed too much for that."

Vergil didn't believe her and she knew it. He stroked her hair and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Lady." He whispered into her hair.

"Its ok Vergil. I understand." She laid back down and he covered her up.

"Call me if you need anything." Lady nodded and he closed the door behind him. She cried softly to herself, as he slid down the door and clasped his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

Lady laid there for about an hour before she called for him. She said his name softly. She knew he'd hear her. Moments later he was at her side. "Are you alright?" He said sitting on her bed.

"Would you stay with me?" She said with a slight blush. "At least until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone."

He wouldn't deny her that request. "Of course." Vergil laid down on top of the sheets facing her.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes.

They stayed like that all night and into the next morning. Lady watched him as he slept. She wondered when he fell asleep and if he actually slept peacefully for once.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Vergil opened his eyes slowly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About fifteen minutes?"

"You jerk, why did you let me sit here staring at you?" She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

He laughed and took the pillow from her. "When did you start snoring?"

She looked at him like he suddenly grew two heads. "What? I don't snore."

"Oh, yes you do. Loudly, I might add." He smirked.

Lady pushed his shoulder. "Get out of my bed."

The blue eyed devil got up. "Wish you'd make up your mind."

If she had her gun, she would have shot a him. "I liked you better when you were quiet."

*AN: I don't really like this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway. Figure I'd get one out before the hurricane hit.. Take care yall..


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later they stood outside Dante's shop. Vergil looked nervously at the doors. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Lady hooked her arm through his. "Come on, help me up the steps."

They walked into the office. "Just stay here." Lady limped to the bottom of the stairs and hollered for Dante to come down. Vergil could sense his twin upstairs. He wandered around the room, coming to stand at Dante's desk, looking at the photo of their mother.

"So Lady what's the big surpr-" He stopped half way down, when he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Dante's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He took the rest of the steps slowly until he stood next to Lady. He gaped in shock at his twin.

They stared at each other until Vergil broke the silence. "Dante." His younger brother made his way towards him quickly before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Vergil."

The elder wrapped his arms around his twin. Already, he could feel their hearts beating as one. They stood locked in there embrace while Dante sobbed on his shoulders "I have missed you brother."

"I missed you too." Dante said as they separated, wiping his face. He then hauled off and punched Vergil square in the face, effectively breaking his nose. "And that's for leaving in the first place."

"Dante!" Lady yelled.

Vergil held his nose, popping it back into place. "It's alright Lady. I had that coming."

Dante hugged him again. "I cant believe you're here." He stepped back. "How are you here?"

"Lady freed me from my imprisonment." Vergil looked at Lady with the utmost respect and gratitude.

"Where did you find him? When?" Dante said as he turned to where Lady sat on the old ratty couch.

"She found me in a condition that could have been harmful to you. I asked her to allow me time to heal before I saw you again. I needed to make sure I would not hurt you Dante." Vergil interjected, which Lady was grateful for.

"Are you sure now?" Dante questioned.

"Yes, I believe so. For the most part."

"Ok good. I'm hungry, you?" The younger twin said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Depends on what we are having." The elder followed, after glancing at Lady to make sure she was ok. She waved him away and smiled.

The twins sat at the kitchen table talking about what had happened in the years they had been apart. Well, Dante did most of the talking.

"Hey, I brought Trish back with me. I just thought you should know so you don't freak out if you see her." Dante scanned his brothers face. "She told me you two had some history, but really wouldn't go into detail."

If Vergil didn't know better he could have sworn he saw jealously flash in his brothers eyes. "It is not the type of history you are thinking of." Vergil sighed. "Besides my own foolishness and pride, she was my downfall." Dante looked at him quizzically. "To make a long story short, I saw her while fighting Mundus and thought she was mother. I got distracted and was defeated. I harbor no ill will towards her. Although I did at first, being that she was designed to destroy us. She actually became a formidable ally." Vergil finished.

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"No Dante. Nothing happened. She would consol me after many of my torments and brain washings, on numerous occasion I would lash out at her because I was confused. Yet she stayed by me."

Dante nodded. "So, what about Lady?"

"What about her?" Vergil looked back at his brother blankly.

"Do you still lover her?"

Vergil looked at Lady's sleeping form curled up on the couch. Evidently they had been talking for some time. "I never stopped." He held up his hand when Dante opened his mouth. "I did what I did to protect the things I loved the most. I wanted father's power to make sure that what happened to mother, wouldn't happen to you or Lady. Did I go about it the wrong way? Absolutely . Would I do it again, if it meant keeping the two of you safe, without question."

Dante studied his brother for a long time. He saw the sincerity and regret in his eyes. "You are so fucking stupid, you know that?" He smirked.

"Thank you for that boost in my self-esteem. Would you like to pour some salt in that wound, as well?" Vergil drawled.

Dante laughed heartily. "I've missed you bro." And clapped Vergil on the shoulder.

"Mmm, clearly." The elder smiled shaking his head.

He glanced back at Lady. "I should probably take her home."

"Hey." Dante said in a low tone. "There hasn't been anyone since you."

He sighed. "Dante, I could not ask her to go through that again."

"You know she would."

"I know." Vergil turned back towards his twin. "I just want her to be happy."

"Verge, I think you're the only thing that will maker her happy." He stood up. "Now, get out of my shop and take her home. But you better come back tomorrow or I'll kick your ass."

Vergil stood and smiled. "We'll be back."

Dante watched as Vergil gentle woke Lady by stroking her arm, telling her it was time to go. He helped her to her feet and to the door. Vergil looked back at Dante and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Dante waved and smirked wickedly, he was already plotting on how to get the two of them back together. Little did he know, there was a conspiracy being formed on getting him and Trish together, in a car driving across town.

***FFF***

Lady and Vergil decided that when he actually met Trish again it would be best if he played into Dante's jealousy. Not so much as to drive a wedge between the two, but enough to hopefully get Dante to make a move.

Dante had offered Vergil a position at his shop, Vergil had accepted. They had been there everyday for three weeks and no Trish.

"Dante, I thought you said Trish worked for you." Vergil said from his spot on the couch.

"She does." Dante's muffled reply came from under the magazine on his face.

"Then where is she?" He said innocently. Lady watched from the kitchen as Vergil baited his brother.

Dante let the magazine slide from his face as he looked at Vergil. "Why the sudden interest bro?"

_Bingo. _"I was just curious. I mean, its not very effective for profitability if you do not know where your employees are." Vergil waited for Dante to relax. "Plus I wanted to thank her, show her my gratitude, for taking such good care of me when I was in need." He chose his word carefully, just enough to get Dante's jealous little mind working.

"What exactly did she do for you?" Dante sat up and put his feet on the floor, playing with Ivory. Eyeballing Vergil, hard.

_Oh, this is too rich. The places I could take this. _He could feel the impending fight, deciding now would be a good time to clean Yamato. "Honestly Dante, I don't want to speak about that part of my past. Its much to painful.'

"Dude, you are such a dick. You brought it up, so spill it." He was now inspecting Ebony. _Oh yeah. This was about to happen. _

Vergil gave a sly glance toward Lady. Who ushered him on. "Well if you must know, she would hold me close and press my head to her chest, while-" He wasn't able to get the rest of the words out before Dante launched himself over the desk and started shooting. Vergil easily evaded the bullets. The ones he couldn't, he batted away with Yamato.

"Come now brother. Is this any way to act? I was merely answering your questions." Vergil said playfully.

"Fuck you Verge. I know what you were doing?"

"I do not know what you mean."

Dante fired off another shot. "You're so full of it. It's the same game I use to play with you when we were younger."

Vergil smirked. "Call it payback."

Dante fired another round that whizzed by Vergil's ear and began to ricochet. They both watched the bullets trajectory, waiting for it to embed itself in something before continuing their squabble.

"Shit, Lady look out!" Dante shouted. There was a bright flash. Vergil abruptly appeared in front of Lady in his devil form.

"Oh God. Dante put the guns down. Put them down now." She said in a panic. Vergil started to turn his head towards Dante, when Lady grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. He didn't hurt me." She glanced sideways at Dante. "Dante put the damn guns down!" He slowly set them on the floor.

Returning her attention to the massive inferno in front of her, she stroked his hair. "Calm down. Look, I'm ok." Vergil scanned her and relaxed a little. "Come back to me sweetie." He de-triggered and she pulled him into her arms.

"You ok?" Vergil nodded, turning to Dante. His left shoulder was bleeding. "Lose the jacket." Lady said and went to get something to clean him up.

"Pick up your guns brother." Vergil said as he stripped out of his jacket.

"What the hell just happened here?" Dante asked as he holstered his girls.

Lady pulled the bullet from Vergil's shoulder. "He is a little over protective."

"Ya think?" Dante's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"The bullet would have hit you. How is that being over protective?" Vergil said calmly.

"Dude Verge, you triggered. That was a little excessive. You could have easily taken that hit." Dante said returning to his desk.

Vergil shrugged his good shoulder. "It just happens. I haven't found a way to control it when she is in danger." Lady cleaned his wound, which had already stitched back together and he put his jacket on.

"Shit, well remind me not to tease you anymore Lady." The devil hunter resumed his position back at his desk: feet up, magazine loosely in place. Hell, after that little display, he definitely needed a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all in the office when Trish made her grand entrance. Lady and Vergil were playing pool while Dante tuned one of his guitars.

The red clad devil looked up "Hey hot stuff. Where ya been?" He smiled widely.

Trish gave a seductive grin and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh here, there. You know. What have you been up to?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh, a little of this, little of that. The usual."

Vergil stopped playing and stood very still. The sight of Trish brought back a flood of memories. Lady came around to his side and touched his arm. He looked down at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine. I just have to remind myself she is not my mother."

Trish finally realizing that Dante wasn't the only one in the room, turned towards them. "Oh my God, Vergil!" She rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hello Trish." He hugged her back.

She pulled back and inspected him. Touching his arms, his face, then hugging him again. "How did you get out?" She touched his face again.

He chuckled lightly, "Trish stop. I'm fine."

She stepped back. "I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were lost forever."

"I was for a long time, until Lady came and freed me." Trish didn't miss the way Vergil looked at Lady or the way Lady blushed as she tired to ignore him.

"So..." Trish rubbed his arm affectionately. "Are you two a couple again?"

"Umm, no." Vergil said quickly looking away from Lady.

Trish put her hands on her hips. "Well, why not?"

"Trish, drop it." Dante said as he watched his brother squirm. Sometimes she did get rather motherly. And she could sure as hell stop touching him any minute now.

"Hey Trish, can you help me in the kitchen? There's something on a shelf I cant reach." Lady said dragging the blond demoness away, leaving the boys alone.

Vergil sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't remember her being this touchy feely. However, there are many things I do not remember."

"When did you become such a ladies man, bro?" Dante sneered.

_Damn, that did not go how we planned. Hopefully, Lady will have better luck. _"Jealousy does not suit you brother. Just ask her out already."

Dante snorted, "What makes you think I wanna date Trish?"

Vergil gave Dante a withering look. "How long are you going to stay in denial? It's written all over you. Your entire demeanor changes when that woman is in the room."

"Ha, I could ask you the same thing." Dante challenged.

"I never said I didn't love her. And we've had this conversation before." Vergil stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I still think you're an idiot."

"The feeling is mutual."

Trish handed Lady the tea pot from the top shelf. "Thanks." Lady filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. Then went to the fridge to get her and Trish a beer.

"So Lady, how does it feel to have Vergil back?" Trish took the bottle from Lady's hand.

"It's nice…and trying." She took a long sip of her beer. "He's not the same Vergil I knew before. In many ways he is but, he has become…what's the word I'm looking for…" Lady drew her brows together.

"Damaged." Trish said over her beer.

Lady looked at her companion for a moment, while she thought. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it. His nightmares are horrible Trish, its like he's reliving the tortures he received all over again. Its exhausting for him. For me. But he's trying so hard. Trying to get a handle on his emotion again and acclimate back into the human world."

"One doesn't survive the demon world and come out unscathed." "It doesn't surprise me that he has a hard time with his emotions. They were used against him until he was completely devoid of any at all." Trish said somberly. "You know he cares deeply for you. He cried for you Lady, many times." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Its just so hard to see him this vulnerable." Lady sat across from her. Shaking her head, " Anyway, how was your last job?"

She said trying to get the subject off of her and Vergil.

"Oh, it was extremely tedious. It turned out to be a whole lot of low level demons reeking havoc. I'm definitely glad to be back." She said playing with the label on her beer.

"Well I know Dante has missed your company. Its all he ever talked about when you were gone. I'm glad you're here so he can finally shut up about it." Lady said with a wink.

"Oh please. Dante didn't miss me. Maybe missed ogling at me, but he has plenty of little girlfriends." Trish said waving her hand dismissively.

"He'd have you think that. He doesn't go out with anyone. Come on Trish, you're usually good about picking up b.s. a mile away. Take the blinders off." Lady stood and removed the whistling kettle from the burner. "Hmm, no tea bags. Whadaya know."

There was a sudden crash in the next room that sent both women on high alert. They ran into the office to see Dante with Vergil in a head lock. Vergil quickly went to one knee flipping his twin over his shoulder. The younger twin scrambled to get to his feet before Vergil tackled him, rolling them both on and over the desk.

"How long has he been back?" Trish drawled.

"About a month. Actually, they lasted longer than I thought they would." Lady said as she crossed her arms.

"Boys!" Trish yelled. This stopped the eldest twin in his tracks as he was about to punch Dante in the face. Head turned towards the woman, who at that very moment sounded exactly like their mother, Dante sucker punched him in the jaw. Which the younger promptly received in return when Vergil stood up.

"So, what the hell was that all about?" Lady said quite menacingly with her hands on her hips.

"He started it." Dante pointed at Vergil.

"I most certainly did not. You instigated it." Vergil said as he brushed himself off.

Dante shoved him in the shoulder. "No, you started it."

Vergil grabbed his hand and started twisting it in an unnatural way. "No, but I'm going to finish it."

"Shit, ok ok!" Dante yielded. The elder let go and Dante shook his hand out.

"Well is someone going to tell us what this was all about?" Trish said impatiently.

"No." The twins said in unison.

The fight had started when Dante kept egging Vergil on about his feelings for Lady. When the elder turned it around on him saying he wasn't the one in denial of his Oedipus disorder, Dante leaped at his twin and the fight ensued.

Vergil tipped the couch upright again. "I think I have had enough brotherly bonding for one day. Are you ready to go?" He looked at Lady, getting his meaning.

"Whenever you are. See you two tomorrow."

"So, are you going to tell me what you two were arguing about?" Lady said as they shut the door.

"No. But I have a feeling we will be arguing about it often."

"Did it have anything to do with our plan?" She said as they walked down the steps.

"A little." Vergil smirked at her.

""You two ok?" Trish asked as she perched on the corner of Dante's desk.

"Yeah, hey I need your help with something." Dante said from his spot behind the desk.

She twisted so she could see him better. "Sure honey. Wait, are we plotting?"

He gave her a devious smile and leaned a little closer. "I need you to help me get Lady and Vergil back together. You in?"

Trish matched his smile. "Absolutely."

He leaned back, propping his feet up on his desk and looked Trish over, appreciating her sexy curves. His brows slowly drew together. _Fucking Vergil. She is nothing like mom._


	6. Chapter 6

Vergil crept into the apartment about one in the morning. He was tired, filthy and sore. The hoard of demons he took on today were nasty and seemed to multiply like rabbits. After a much needed shower, he got a quick bite and headed for his bed, i.e., the couch. Lady was sitting in the middle of it flipping channels. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake. couldn't get comfortable. How was it tonight?" She settled on a romantic comedy.

He sat down and rubbed his shoulder. "It was busy."

His action did not go unnoticed. "Here, scoot forward." Lady got behind him and proceeded to work the knot out of his shoulder. He moaned softly, she took it as a sign to continue. _Good God he is tense. _She shook his shoulders. "Relax a bit." Vergil took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "That's better." He bent his head forward when she started in on his neck and then moved to his scalp.

"How does the top of ones head retain so much tension?" He moaned again when she started to use both hands to massage him, mussing up his hair. Which she took secret pleasure in doing.

"I'm sure its just because you think too much." She giggled. Lady ran her hands down his back to work on the lower part, he stiffened slightly. She did it again. She didn't remember his skin feeling this way. Lady lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a multitude of thin scars criss-crossing his back. "Oh my God, Vergil." she traced her fingers over them.

"They are only scars Lady. They were a lot worse." He tried to pull his shirt down, but she wasn't having it. She followed one raised mark that started at his shoulder blade and wrapped around his side. Lady pulled his shirt up higher to reveal even more scarring. She came around his front, sitting in his lap and lifting the shirt up. Lady looked at his scars, confused. He had never gotten scars before. "I don't understand. Why didn't they heal?"

Vergil stilled her roaming hands. "There is only so much half-breed blood can do. My body couldn't heal fast enough, before other wounds were given." Sadness swept over Lady. She looked up at his face. Again, the expressionless mask.

"Please don't look at me like that." He said. So she hugged him instead. "Lady, I told you when you rescued me that I did not want your pity. This was all my own doing."

"Vergil, just shut up and accept the fucking hug." She mumbled into the side of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She felt good like this. He leaned his head against hers and inhaled deeply. Her hair always smelled like green apples. She shifted slightly and he became very aware of their position. He could feel her heart beat pick up, hear the pattern of her breathing change. They were minute details, but he picked them up none the less. Vergil moved one hand in small soothing circles on her back. "Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." The dark twin whispered. He was hoping to dislodge her before he did something he regretted.

She leaned back so she could see his face. His hair hung down in his eyes as it always did after a shower. Lady pushed it back and rested her hand at the base of his neck. "You're welcome."

He felt her breath ghost across his face. She was so close. All he had to do was lean forward and capture her lips. _Stop while you're ahead. Control yourself. _Oh, how he hated that voice of reason at times like this.

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I know, I'm getting up." Lady attempted to move, but he hadn't yet released her. "Vergil." She said softly.

He slowly dropped his arms. And told her good-night. After he heard Lady shut her door, he grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, wanting to smother himself for letting his want for her almost ruin everything…again.

The twins had been outside training for the better part of the afternoon. Business was slow today. Trish and Lady lounged in the office making small talk. Trish polished her nails, while Lady polished her guns. The boys came back in when Vergil decided that he needed something to drink. Actually what prompted his thirst was a text saying, "Get your ass in here!" If they wanted their little plan to work, he was going to have to put up with Lady's demands. They were walking down the hall towards the office when Vergil stopped Dante.

"I don't know Lady, I think you're wrong." Trish said applying another coat of polish to her nails.

"What makes you say that?" Lady asked continuing her work.

"I've been home two weeks and he hasn't even so much as made a lude comment about me. Usually he makes some kind of comment about my breast or my ass or how revealing my outfit is. But he hasn't said anything." she sighed.

Lady put down her gun. "Well I think it says volumes about how much he likes you. You know he is inappropriate with every woman he comes in contact with. Maybe he's just showing some respect for you. I mean that would be a first."

Trish pulled her legs up on the couch and leaned on a throw pillow. "Well I'm not holding my breath. If he doesn't do something soon I'm going to move on. I can't wait on him forever. I've been around Dante for eight years. That's a long time to sit on your feelings." Trish said, then blew on her nails.

"Yeah, that's a long time." Lady agreed reflectively. She shook her head. "Well, I'm with you Trish. I think if he doesn't get the led out soon, maybe you should move on."

Trish suddenly changed the subject, not wanting to focus on her and Dante anymore. "Lady, do want to go out tonight? Just the two of us. I don't think the boys will miss us." Trish beamed.

"You know, it has been a while since we had a girls night out, hasn't it?" _Perfect, more time to plant the 'Dante love fest' seed._

"Hey, I bought this dress that is way to small for me but I think it would be perfect for you. Come on." Trish grabbed Lady's hand and dragged her upstairs. _This is perfect! Wait til Vergil gets a load of her in this dress._

The twins waited til they were upstairs before heading into the kitchen. Vergil grabbed two bottles of water from the frig, offering Dante one. He shook his head and pointed to the beer sitting on the shelf. Vergil put the water back and handed his brother a beer. Dante sat at the table and drank half the bottle before setting it down. The elder sat across from him watching the scowl appear on his twins face, which usually indicated that he was thinking.

"Something vexes you brother?"

Dante gave him a blank stare. The elder rolled his eyes. _Dimwit. _"Is something bothering you?"

Dante looked down at his bottle. "I'm about to lose her and I haven't even asked her out yet."

"Then what are you waiting for Dante? You have never had a problem with women before. Why is Trish so different?" Vergil set another beer in front of him.

"I don't know. I feel like she could be the one, ya know? Like, you know that feeling you get when you look at a woman and your stomach gets butterflies, and your palms get sweaty and you have so much you want to say to her, but you cant get the words out? That's what it feels like."

"Yes, I know the feeling." Vergil said. He thought about Lady's eyes and how they sparkles when she laughed. "So why haven't you taken that first step?"

"I just haven't found the right time. I don't wanna make a fool of myself. And I don't want it to sound like I'm just trying to get laid, I want it to be genuine." Dante opened the second beer. "How did you ask Lady out, way back in the day."

Vergil smirked. "I came over to ask her out and we got in an argument about something, I don't remember what. I'm sure she could tell you what it was about it. Anyway, I told her she was bi-polar and she called me an arrogant prick. I yelled at her asking her if she wanted to go to dinner with me. She yelled back fine, I'd like that. I said great, I'll see you tomorrow at six and slammed the door."

Dante had his head in his hand. "Wow, that was romantic." He said dryly.

"Well, it wasn't how I had planned it. The point is, I asked anyway. It wasn't the ideal situation but it worked out." Vergil sighed deeply. "And then I went and screwed it all up."

Just then, the girls came gliding down the stairs. Lady came down first. She was wearing a very form fitting purple mini-dress that scooped low in the front. She had silver stilettos strapped to her feet. Vergil looked up and was absolutely speechless. Trish had done her make up and nails and covered her in a little dusting of sparkling body glitter. Trish watched Vergil's eyes go wide as he watched Lady descend the stairs. _Glad I bought that dress. I knew it would get his attention. _

Dante followed Vergil's gaze. His eyes were instantly glued to Trish. She donned a sexy red leather mini skirt, a loosely fitted black sweater that fell off one shoulder and black stilettos. Dante whistled. "You two look good enough to eat. Are you sure you want to go out by yourselves?"

"Dante, I think we can handle ourselves." She said with a flick of her hair.

"Trish, I feel like a street walker." Lady said as she tried to pull down her skirt a little.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous. Vergil what do you think?" Trish said coming to stand beside him.

A light pink blush colored his cheeks from being put on the spot. His eyes roamed over every inch of Lady, finally coming to rest on her eyes. "You look stunning." She blushed furiously.

"See, I told you. Now lets get outta here. I'm in the mood for dancing." Trish said and gave a little wiggle.

"Wont you two be cold?" Vergil asked as he looked up at the shapely blond.

"Yeah, shouldn't you take a coat or something?" Dante chimed in.

"It's 80 degrees outside. I think we'll be fine." Lady said as she adjusted the strap on her shoe. She didn't realize the view she was giving her former lover.

"Are you sure you do not want us to accompany you?" Lady looked up from adjusting her heel and their eyes locked. She flushed again and looked away.

"Nope. See ya!" Trish threw over her shoulder, giving Dante a sly wink as she grabbed Lady's arm and walked out the door.

Dante looked at Vergil, who was trying to reign in a plethora of emotions and having a damn hard time doing it. "Do you wanna go get a drink?"

Vergil answered quickly. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were pretty well lit up by the time they spotted the girls across the bar. Dante ordered them shot…after shot…after shot. A couple of cuties had sent them drinks as well. All and all they were feeling pretty good. They watched Lady and Trish dance and giggle across the way. They hadn't intended to end up at the same bar (at least that's what Dante was led to believe) and didn't want to be accused of following them.

Dante figured that Vergil was pretty well drunk and now would be a good time to bring up him and Lady. "She's smoking hot tonight, isn't she?"

Vergil's eyes had been glued to Lady ever since he spotted her. He nodded silently and threw back another shot.

"I know you still have a thing for Lady, so why don't you just get back with her? You know she still loves you." Dante shouted over the music.

Vergil broke his gaze and focused on his twin. "Dante, are you ever going to let this go?"

Dante lifted his beer, "Nope." He took a long pull. "Look, you two were perfect together. So you fucked up. Big deal. She still came to rescue your sorry ass. It's clear that she _still_ wants you. Stop trying to be so fucking chivalrous. It's only going to hurt you both in the end."

He handed Vergil his next shot. "You don't get it, brother. I love her too much to ask her to go through this bullshit with me again. The whole reason I did what I did was to protect the both of you. If we revive our relationship, I am going to want to find another way to protect her, so it is inevitable that I will put our relationship in jeopardy to keep her out of harms way."

"Vergil, don't you want to protect her now? Isn't that why you wig out when she is even in the tiniest bit of trouble?" Dante slurred.

"Yes." Vergil's brows drew together. "I see your point, but it isn't that simple."

Dante slammed back his drink. Shot glass still in hand, he pointed at his brother. "You know what your problem is? You're afraid. You are afraid that you will be happy Vergil. And that it will be taken away from you."

Vergil looked back out at Lady as she threw her head back and laughed at something Trish was whispering in her ear. Dante put his hand on his shoulder. "Bro, you were gone for eight years and she survived. She has you back in her life and she's happier than I've seen her in a long time. Take the chance. Let her love you again." He slapped Vergil on the back and stood. "I gotta pee, be right back."

Vergil looked at his beer as he brought it to his lips. Maybe he was drunk, but for once, Dante's words kinda made sense.

Trish and Lady came up on either side of him and put their arms around him, laying their heads on his shoulder. "What's wrong Vergil, you look like you just lost your best friend." Trish cooed.

He looked at them both and smiled. "How has your evening been?"

"Great."

"Boring."

"Oh Lady, whatever. You know you've been having fun." Trish said winking at her. "Where's your other half?"

"You mean his better half. Damn, I don't get any love?" Dante pouted with his arms out.

The girls rolled their eyes and latched onto Dante. "There. Better?" Lady smirked.

"That's right!" He said smugly and put his arms around them.

They continued the party together. A couple more shots, a couple more laughs. Trish pulled Dante out on the dance floor a few times while Lady and Vergil looked on. She later accompanied Lady to the restroom for what Dante dubbed 'girlie time.'

The raven haired beauty was putting on some lip gloss when Trish slammed her hand down on the counter, startling her. "Dammit Lady, I cant take it anymore. If he won't make a move, then I will!" Trish turned on her heels, her hair whipped around her shoulders. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Lady was hot on her heels as Trish marched out of the bathroom. Vergil saw them coming. Gauging Trish's demeanor, he straightened up and stepped back a pace or two.

"Excuse me Vergil." The blond demoness stepped between him and Dante. She turned Dante towards her and planted a fierce kiss on his pouty lips. His eyes widened and then closed as he realized what was happening. She broke the kiss and grabbed him by the collar. "Take me home. Now!" He didn't even get the chance to respond before Trish grabbed him by the hand and lead him out of the bar.

Vergil and Lady were left standing alone at the bar staring after the newly made couple. Their shocked expressions gave way to triumphant grins as they clinked their bottles together.

"So how did you get him to come out?" Lady prodded leaning in closer to Vergil. God, he smelled good.

"Easy, he asked if I wanted to go for a drink. He thinks it's coincidence that we all ended up here." He eyed her lips as she brought the bottle to her mouth. "He didn't even notice that I was texting you as we walked out the door."

Lady laughed and set her drink down. "Are you ready to leave?"

Vergil nodded and paid their tab. They hailed a taxi, since they were both way to drunk to drive. Sliding into the back seat, Lady laughed. "I hope Dante knows what he's in for. Trish is a handful."

Vergil propped his arm up on the back of the seat. Lady scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I did."

"Excellent." He said gazing down into her eyes. "I'm glad." Lady reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair back into place, bringing her hand down to rest on the side of his neck.

His internal monolog shutting down, due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed, Vergil whispered. "I want you. So badly." Though it was but a whisper, Lady could still hear the torrid of lust behind it.

She pulled him down to her until their lips met. He ran his tongue along her upper lip. Lady parted her lips to let him gain access and he delved in. She pulled him closer as he explored her succulent mouth. She craved more contact. Straddling his lap, Lady took his face in both hands. Vergil moved his hands down to her exposed thighs and gave a guttural moan when she rolled her hips. She arched into his touch when he brought one hand up to cup her breast. They could hear a faint ringing in the background as they continued to ravish each other. Lady squealed when Vergil's pocket started vibrating. Eventually the buzzing stopped. Lady tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned softly into his mouth as he ran his hand up under her dress to caress her backside. She could feel his hardness pressed between them and she wondered if he would actually take her here in the back of the taxi. She wanted him too damn much to care.

His phone started vibrating again. "God Vergil, answer the damn phone." She mumbled against his swollen lips. Lady started a lazy trail of kisses down his neck.

Vergil pulled the phone from his pocket. "_What_." He said impatiently. Trish spoke into the phone line. "Where are you?" Vergil heaved an aggravated sigh. "I'll be right there." He said snapping the phone shut. "Dammit." The dark twin mumbled, then kissed Lady fervently. Breaking the kiss with a low moan, he leaned forward and tapped on the glass. "Pull over."

Lady leaned back to look at him. He was extremely agitated. "What's wrong?"

"Dante passed out a block from the shop and Trish cant lift him up." Vergil huffed. He _so_ did not want to leave this vehicle. He kissed her lips again as she slid back into the seat. "I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lady asked, straightening her dress.

"No, you shouldn't witness the beating my dear brother is about to receive. I'll be home shortly. He hugged her, sighing against her neck, before exiting the car. Vergil adjusted slightly, before heading in the direction of the shop. Dante had no idea the ass whooping he was about to receive.

Trish had managed to rouse Dante and get him into a sitting position by the time she spotted Vergil. He looked madder than a hornet. His eyes narrowed when he neared them. "I'm sorry Vergil. He's too heavy for me to carry."

"It's alright Trish. This isn't your fault." Vergil hauled off and decked his inebriated twin, laying him back out on the ground. "It's easier to carry him this way." He explained to Trish as he threw his brother over his shoulder. "Plus, I am in no mood to hear this drunken buffoons chatter." When they reached the shop, Vergil took Dante up to his room. He told the blond demoness that he would probably be out for the rest of the night.

"No, I wont. I'm awake." Dante slurred behind them. Vergil promptly punched him in the face, putting the devil hunter back to sleep.

Vergil cleared his throat. "Like I said, he'll be out for the rest of the night."

Trish tucked Dante in. "We interrupted something didn't we?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Vergil said as he walked out of his brothers room.

"Oh Vergil. I am so sorry." _Dammit Dante. _Trish cursed the snoring half devil behind her.

"No need to apologize." They descended the stairs and walked into the office. Vergil let out an exasperated sigh, trying to collect his composer. "Listen Trish, my drunken idiot of a brother is infatuated with you and has been for some time. Don't give up on the fool just yet."

Trish smiled and hugged the eldest son of Sparda. "Thank you for helping me with the big oaf." She let go and he turned to leave. "Sorry he's such a giant cock block."

Vergil reached for the door, his eyebrows shot up at Trish's choice of words. "Yes, he is." He shook his head slightly and smiled as he walked out of the shop.

***FFF***

Vergil walked into a dark apartment and immediately tripped over one of Lady's shoes. He flipped the light on to see her clothes littering the walkway to her room. He knocked softly on the door. Receiving no response, he pushed the door open and peeked in. Lady laid sprawled out sideways across her bed, dressed in an oversized tee shirt, snoring lightly. Vergil smiled, pulling back her covers and moving her to the head of the bed. She didn't even crack an eyelid. He brought the covers up over her and retired to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful day out, Trish and Lady decided to go to their local café between jobs. They sat outside enjoying their coffee and chatting about the recent happening in their lives. Trish and Dante had been officially dating for two weeks now. The blond demoness beamed as she told Lady about all the sweet things Dante had done in that time. Seems he had eight years to make up for and he was doing it in short order. Lady listened intently as her friend prattled on. She congratulated herself and Vergil for their little conspiracy. And was glad it was turning out for the best. She looked down at the coffee in her hands and was grateful she had her sunglasses on. Some of the things Dante did for Trish, naturally reminded her of the things Vergil had done for her once upon a time. Seemed like being a romantic ran in the family.

Even though she smiled on the outside, inside her heart was aching. She wanted that damn devil. Wanted him to love her like he use to. She knew he still harbored feelings for her. She had seen it in his eyes and heard it in his words. He was just to obstinate to act on them. They had actually started working opposite each other to try to put some distance between them. Although, it was hard when they still shared the same living space.

"Lady, you haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Trish groused.

Lady looked up. "Huh, oh I'm sorry Trish. My mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to tell you that Dante offered Vergil a place to stay and he might take it." Trish stated.

"He what?" Lady almost screamed. "Why would he do that?"

"He thought it might be easier for the two of you. That's all. Look, he knows its been hard on the both of you. And I'm sure looking at us all lovey-dovey doesn't help. Plus, he misses his brother." Trish shrugged. "Vergil hasn't accepted his offer yet."

Lady looked across the street to the park, not wanting to look at Trish or her coffee anymore. Her heart sank as it filled with sadness at even the possibility of Vergil leaving her again. Even if it was just to stay with Dante.

Trish scooted closer to Lady and touched her hand, bringing her back to the conversation. Lady could see the concern in her friends eyes.

"Lady I want to tell you something about Vergil's time in hell. He probably doesn't remember any of what I'm about to tell you, but I think that its important that you know." Trish took a deep breath. "You know that he was tortured and brain washed." Lady nodded. "Shortly before he lost sight of who he was, I came to him. He was confused and flustered at memories he wasn't sure were his anymore. He knew I would be going to the human world soon and he made me promise that if I ever met you, that I would not harm you. At that point Vergil couldn't remember your name or even what you looked like. But he described your eyes. How the fire for life they held captivated him and how he loved to get lost in them. He knew that he would forget you completely, it was just a matter of time, but he also knew he loved you and that was something he would never forget.

Later, after they took his mind, his training to become Mundus' drone had begun. He would plow through any demon that stood in his path without hesitation. Until, your image was placed in front of him. He would never strike out at the demon who he thought was you. And he suffered greatly because of it. Lady, he still loved you even when he couldn't remember who you were anymore." Trish concluded.

Lady was on the brink of tears. "Why are you telling me this? Why now?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Because no matter what hell put you two through, it is clear that you were meant to be together. Don't let him slip away, Lady." Trish leaned back in her seat and finished her coffee, letting the raven haired beauty process what she had said.

Lady stared at Trish for a long while, digesting what she had said. Suddenly, she jumped up and headed for her bike. Trish smiled as Lady tore up the pavement heading towards her home.

"Go get him girl." Trish said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_I will be your father figure , put your tiny hand in mine_

_I will be your preacher teacher, anything you have in mind_

_I will be your father figure, I have had enough of crime_

_I will be the one who loves you- until the end of time…_

_Father Figure~ George Michael_

Vergil was laying on the couch reading when Lady came tearing into the living room. Trish's words playing over and over in her mind.

"Did you ever love me?" Her voice sounding a little shaky.

The white hair devil looked up at her. _Had she been crying? _"Yes. Wh-"

"Do you love me now?" Lady came to stand in front of him. He sat up, confused by her sudden questioning. She grabbed the book out of his hand and tossed it on the ground. "Do you still love me?" Her eyes pleading with him.

He had no choice but to answer her. He was tired of denying his feelings for her. He sat forward, hands grazing the sides of her legs. Vergil gazed up at her longingly. "Yes."

Lady dropped down into his lap and pushed him back down. "Then love me. Just once." She whispered. "Please."

Vergil knew he had lost the battle he no longer wished to fighting, as he tangled his fingers in her hair bringing her lips down to his. There would be no 'just once'. This act would seal their fate. He would never leave her side again. They belonged together…as it was always meant to be.

Their kiss turned from soft and gentle, to fervor and need. They tore at each others clothing in the most basic of needs. He needed to feel her on him, she needed to touch his skin. Lady reached between them wrapping her small hand around his considerable length. He laid kisses down the column of her throat.

"Don't." He husked out. "Or this will be over before it begins." It had been eight years. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life and it was not about to be lost on her greedy little hand. She removed her hand and smiled into his hair. "And stop smiling." At that, she had to laugh. He silenced her laughter with a hungry kiss.

Positioning himself at her opening, he brought her down onto his aching member slowly. Lady gasped as he filled her completely. They both stayed stock still, their gazes locked on each others eyes. Vergil cupped her cheek, then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you." He whispered, running one hand over the length of her body. She touched his lips with her fingertips. Lifting her hips she came back down to engulf him once more.

"…say it again." She begged.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear. "I have always loved you." He brought her closer to him and thrust up as she came back down. She cried out his name and tried to bury her head in his neck as he thrust back up again.

"Uh-uh." Vergil said as he pulled her back slightly. "I want you to look at me." His eyes betrayed every emotion he was feeling at that moment and she was hypnotized. She felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as she drowned in his eyes.

"Harder Vergil…" She panted. He wrapped her legs around him as he stood up, placing her up against the wall. With one hand, Vergil pinned her hands above her head, the other gripping her hip. He proceeded to give Lady exactly what she asked for.

"I'll never leave you. Ever." He said in a lusty tone, fucking her into the wall. She moaned his name as he attacked her lips.

Lady clung to his shoulders as he dropped down to the floor and began pounding her into the carpet. She cried out as he went deeper and she could feel herself getting closer. Only he could make her feel this way. Filled with desire, burning for his touch.

Vergil came down over her and ran his fingers through her hair. Never breaking eye contact with her, "Lady, come with me." He lifted her hips and picked up the pace of each deep thrust.

A keening sound left Lady's throat followed by his name as she came for him. He drank in the sight of her mitch-match eyes brimming with spent lust. Whispering her name, he thrust twice more before succumbing to his own orgasm.

They lay still on the floor, panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Their foreheads touching, Lady leaned up to kiss his parted lips.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"I know."

Lady smacked his shoulder. "Jerk, say it back."

Vergil chuckled lightly and nipped at her now pouty lips. "I love you too." He ran his fingers over her now rug burned shoulders and she hissed. "Sorry about your shoulders."

"It was worth it." She smiled.

Vergil sat up, taking her with him. "Well, lets get them patched up. I'm not through with you yet." His eyes filled with promise of lust filled hours to come. Lady laughed wickedly and wrapped her arms around is neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

It had been four days since anyone had heard from or seen Lady or Vergil. Dante was getting a bit concerned, especially when no one returned his calls. Trish told him to relax, that they were fine and had probably secluded themselves in there 'love nest'. Or, Lady killed his brother because she was fed up with his denial. The younger twin told her if she didn't find out, he would. Figuring they would rather see her than get teased by Dante, Trish reluctantly paid the 'love shack' a visit.

She knocked on the door gently and twisted the handle when no one answered. To her surprise it was open. She poked her head inside. "Hello?" Silence. Walking in a little further, it appeared that a clothing bomb went off. Articles of clothing were scattered everywhere. Trish laughed to herself when she saw the coffee table in the living room had been shoved up against the couch and some of the pictures had fallen off the wall.

It seemed that every room had been touched by some type of sexual destruction. Lady's dinning room table had her center pieces shoved to the far end of the table and a couple of chairs had been knocked over. Her kitchen.. Well, lets say that Vergil proved to her that she did indeed enjoy having her bare ass on the counter.

The blond demoness slowly opened the bedroom door. The sun was on its way down and soft light illuminated the sleeping couple on the bed. The sheets had long been kicked off onto the floor. Trish smiled at their sleeping forms.

If she painted, this would definitely be a scene she would have put on canvas. Lady laid with her head propped up on a pillow. Vergil had rested his head directly under her breasts. One hand placed on the side of her neck. The other intertwined with hers, resting at her hip. Lady had her free hand tangled in his hair. One leg draped lazily over his backside. _A lovers embrace. _Trish ducked out of the room quickly when she saw Vergil start to stir.

Strolling back through the doors of Devil May Cry, coming around the desk and plopping herself down in her lovers lap, Trish placed a tender kiss to his lips. Dante enfolded her in his arms. "Well, are they still alive?"

Trish ran her hands threw his hair. "Yes. And happily so it appeared." She grinned.

Dante gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to show you how I found them?" She smiled wickedly at him.

"God, yes."

Trish leapt up quickly, grabbed Dante by the front of his shirt and dragged him upstairs to their room…


End file.
